Electronic devices, including mobile electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablet computers, electronic reading devices and mobile phones, are increasing in numbers in the market and increasing in use by the public. One consideration in the design of these devices is the comfort of the user in holding the device, especially over a period of time. It is desirable to have electronic devices that are easy and comfortable for a user to hold.